Along with development of intelligent home appliances, each family has increasingly rich electronic devices. For example, a family can have a television set, a Set Top Box (STB), an air conditioner, a Digital Video Disk (DVD) player, a stereo, and the like. Each device has a remote controller matched therewith, and devices of different model numbers or different types follow different infrared remote control manners, so that remote controllers of multiple devices cannot be shared. Every time when a user wants to operate different devices, plenty of time and energy is wasted for looking for corresponding remote controllers. For solving this condition, a universal remote controller capable of controlling all devices in a family emerges.
Generally, the working principle of a common universal remote controller is to learn and store different infrared remote control codes and then restore and transmit the same, thereby realizing the function of controlling multiple devices through one remote controller. Although the universal remote controller can control multiple devices, a user is required to learn remote controllers for different devices one by one before use, that is, the user is required to align the remote controllers for the devices with a light emitting/receiving head of the universal remote controller, press function keys on the remote controllers for the devices and then press keys on the universal remote controller for learning. In such a manner, the whole learning process is complex and time-consuming, and in addition, it is difficult for the aged and children to master the learning process.